Secretly together
by aeyteenicole
Summary: they confessed their feelings to each other. but being together means not hiding any secrets, but she hid a secret from him that sooner a new student found out and used to seperate them. how will they deal with it? NxM
1. The New student

**_Author's notes: _this is my first fic. Hope you'll like it. Since it's my first fic. I hope it isn't too bad or lame. Please review after reading flames and other comments are allowed…..**

**DISCLAIMER: **is this really needed? Anyways here it goes I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except Ryuu Shouhei

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW STUDENT

It's been five years since Mikan transferred to the academy. She is now a three star student and found out that she is a multi-alice user. She can nullify other alices, she can control the four elements and can copy anybody's alice except it shortens her life span. She is now doing some missions for the academy (but still Natsume and the other doesn't know this except for koko) and is already popular to the boys of the academy, she grew up very beautiful, she wears her hair down and now she is using her brains and sense. She already has her own fan club. Natsume already confessed his love for her, even though they are already together only five people knew about this they are: Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Koko and Yoichi. They kept this relationship a secret from the public, just to avoid any violent reactions from the fan club that might hurt mikan in any instance. Everything was just normal, they were acting just ordinary teasing each other but still after that they give each other a small smile.

Until one morning everything is about to make a little change.

"_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"_ mikan's alarm clock rung

"it's morning again (yawn) I can feel something good will happen today" she said to herself then went to bath and got dressed . She did her morning routine and as usual she bumped again to someone because she was in hurry for she will be late for class.

"ouch…." Mikan said while rubbing her butt as she was sitting flat on the floor

"do you always plan to bump me every morning, aren't you getting tired of this strawberry?" said Natsume teasing her then stands up, giving mikan a hand

"well sorry for bumping at you, PERVERT" she shouted and putting her tongue out then takes the hand of Natsume.

After she stand up she simply smiled at natsume and he smiled back at her

"You should be going now Strawberry, I saw Narumi headed towards your class" Natsume told her

Then off she goes and went inside her class. (A/U Since they already in Middle school and in a new semester they aren't classmates anymore, they have different sections)

As Mikan was running she waved good-bye to him and the same goes for natsume.

Mikan arrived at her class room just in time. Narumi- sensei isn't yet there. She was relieved and after that she saw hotaru and said

"Good Morning Every one" then proceeds beside the desk of Hotaru " Good Morning Hotaru" she said then went to her seat and was hoping that this day will be an exciting one. As soon as she took he seat the door swung open and there Narumi- sensei came in and said

" Good Morning class" he greeted enthusiastically " as you all know today is the start of the new semester, I hope everyone will enjoy this new semester and have fun and be friendly to your new class mate"

as Narumi said this everybody in the class was making a noise and they were all exited to know who is their new class mate.

" Every one please listen first" narumi told them " I know you are all excited to have a new classmate, so I want you all to meet Ryuu Shouhei, Come in now" as mister narumi Instructed a boy outside the door waiting

Everyone was quiet when they saw a very handsome boy entered the room. He has Black raven hair which looks like natsume's, he has dark blue emotionless eyes. His hands are inside his pocket. He wore his uniform's jacket open. He is just like Natsume.

"Wow… he's so cool" the girl's of the class said in unison except for Mikan and hotaru who isn't paying any attention to him. Hotaru is busy doing an invention and Mikan is staring at the window. And as for the boys they were envy at him because of all the attention he is attracting

"Mr. Narumi what is his alice?" a girl asked

"Ryuu show them your alice" Narumi ordered

Ryuu who started to look around as if finding a target spotted Mikan who is Starring blankly at the window. So Ryuu decided that she will be his target. Soon afterwards he produced a lightning that was headed towards Mikan who still is clueless

"Mikan watch out!" Yuu shouted

the lightning was close to her, suddenly it disappeared, Mikan nullified his alice attack.

"huh?... what's the problem Yuu?" Mikan asked him then Noticed a boy was standing infront of them

"Mikan you were almost got hit by his alce" Hotaru said in monotone and still doing her invention

"what the….. hey why do that?" Mikan said shouting at him

Ryuu just gave her a smirk, which all of the girls blushed at. But before they could start a fight

"Mikan, calm down he is a new student " Mr. Narumi told Mikan

"oh well…" she then smiled at him " nice to meet you"

she already had forgotten about his attempt. Mr. Narumi explained to Mikan everything about Ryuu. He repeated everything for the sake of Mikan.

"Mr. Narumi what is his star level and ability type" another girl asked

"well he is a 3 star student, and the same class as Mikan's" Mr. Narumi said winking at mikan.

Everyone was puzzled. They were thinking that he's going to be a dangerous ability type. But the question didn't hit Hotaru, Yuu, and Koko. Because they already knew what Mr. Narumi is talking about. Mikan is in the Special Ability type but still a Dangerous ability type. It's because of the sudden appearance of her other alice.

"Sir who is his partner?" asked a boy

Narumi- sensei is puts his finger in his cheeks and is thinking the most suitable partner for him. He saw all the girls with puppy eyes to choose them, while the boys are praying hard for him not to pick them. suddenly he heard someone say "he is so like natsume….."

After that, he had an idea of the most suitable partner for him.

"I suppose since he is just like Natsume, I think someone who was Natsume's partner can be his partner" Narumi- sensei said

"WHHAAAAATTTTTT!" Mikan shouted

"Mikan is really lucky" one of the girls commented and is being jealous at her

" Is it all right for you Mikan?" asked Mr. Narumi

"N-" she said but was cutted off

"Yeah, it's fine for the little girl" Ryuu said

"well then it's settled, Mikan you are Ryuu's partner" Mr. Narumi said happily

"hey, where is my seat" Ryuu said Mr. Narumi

he pointed at the seat beside Mikan. And Ryuu started walking that way. While he is walking all the girls drool over him.

"stupid, hags" he said coldly at them

"I thought this will be a great day, I wish Natsume was here" mikan said to herself then sighs

before he sit on his seat Mr. Narumi announced that they are going to have a free day for today, the teachers are going to have an urgent meeting. Mikan was so excited about the news, she could spend the day with her best friend and with Natsume. But before she could start to dream a boys voice interrupted her

"hey, you stop thinking mushy stuffs " Ryuu said coldly "You're starting to disgust me"

"I have a name it's Mikan" she replied " Sorry to DISGUST you and you don't have a right to tell me what I should think" then puts her tongue out

suddenly Ryuu stands up and leaned forward Mikan, he then hold her face with his right hand, his face close to her and said

"Idiot"

She pushed him away from her and started to pack her things for she is already irritated with Ryuu and is excited to be with her friends and of course Natsume. When she is about to approach her best-friends

"Mikan sorry me and Koko can't be with you, you see we promised Anna and Nonoko that we will be with them so bye" Yuu said and off he goes

Mikan faces Hotaru but before she can say anything to her

"Mikan, I'm going to finish my work at my lab so I wont be able to spend this afternoon with you, and don't even bother to follow me" Hotaru said emotionlessly "by the way you need to show Ryuu around since you are his partner" and then went outside.

Mikan was disappointed, her head was down and she was left inside the room with Ryuu.

She faced Ryuu

"So I guess since you are my partner I'm obliged to be with you" she said then sighs

Ryuu stands up and started walking towards the door

"what's taking you so long, let's go now _baka_" he said with a smirk

"I'm not and idiot, and sorry for keeping you waiting" Mikan said then smiled at him "he is just like Natsume, wonder what is Natsume doing right now, maybe he is at the sakura tree" Mikan thought

"hn…" was only Ryuu's reply

So Mikan and Ryuu started their tour around the campus. Mean while Natsume is waiting for Mikan to come at the Sakura tree.

"what's taking that girl so long" he said irritated to himself

then he heard a bunch of girls talking near him but just didn't mind them until he heard the name of Mikan. So Natsume who is sitting on the branch of the tree listened to the conversation

"You saw the guy who is hanging around Mikan?" one girl said

"Yeah he is really handsome…."

"first it was Natsume she was with last semester and now it's gonna be him"

but before the girls could finish their chat, the temperature around them rise and it was getting hotter by the second, so they decided to leave the place. Natsume is already full anger. He jumps off the tree and finds Mikan. Back to Mikan and Ryuu they are touring around the school when suddenly a metal rod was about to fall right on top of Mikan……

**I hope that you liked the story…. Please tell me if it's lame or corny so I can make it better….. Please submit reviews flames are welcomed and comments tooo…….**


	2. Meet Ryuu Shouhei

**_Author's notes: _thanks for the reviews guys…… here is the next chapter hope you'll like it**

**DISCLAIMER: **I really don't know why I 'm suppose to do this but here it goes I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters except Ryuu Shouhei and this fic.

CHAPTER 2: MEET RYUU SHOUHEI

Ryuu noticed this and quickly pushed her and pinned her on the wall. She heard the metal drop. Mikan can feel Ryuu's breathe.

"You okey?" Ryuu asked looking straight at her eyes still calm

"yeah… th-thanks" Mikan said blushing a little

natsume on the other hand found Mikan but in a very unusual position. He saw Mikan with another guy and most of all they are very near each other. He saw they guy and Mikan pinned on the wall. Natsume is very angry now. He produced fire on his hands and threw them straight at Ryuu. Fortunately Ryuu noticed this and produced a lightning towards the fire. The two powerful alice collide and created a small explosion. Ryuu looked at the flame caster.

"natsume" Mikan whispered

"Mikan let's go!" natsume ordered Mikan

Mikan pushed Ryuu away and was about to go towards natsume, when all of a sudden Ryuu grab her wrist

"where do you think you're going? Our little tour isn't over yet" Ryuu said in a cold voice

Natsume went closer to them and grab Mikan's left hand

"Your little tour is already over" said the very angry natsume who is pulling Mikan

The eyes of the two boys met. Each of them is starting to heat up. Both of them are already irritated. Poor Mikan who is trapped in the middle of this two boys is already hurt because of their pull on her arms.

"let's go now idiot" said Ryuu pulling Mikan towards his direction

"No you're going with me" said Natsume and pulled her towards his direction.

Mikan being in pain and already irritated takes her arm and wrist off the two boys.

"STOP IT!" Mikan shouted "Ouch my arms are in real pain…" she muttered

After seconds of silence Mikan took a deep breath and said

"just to finish this stupid argument…… we will all be going together" she said and grab the two boys' wrist dragging them every where. All of the students around them are shocked seeing Mikan with natsume and another guy and most of all holding their hands(?). The girls are obviously jealous at Mikan being with two hot guy.

Even though they are quiet mikan can feel that their war isn't over yet. Everytime the eyes of the two boys met fire and lightning can be seen in their eyes (not literally of course). Finally the tour around the academy for the day is over. Mikan lets go of their wrists

"this ends our little trip for the day tomorrow I'll bring you to central town" she said _"finally this trip is over" she thought and was quite relieved_

Ryuu approached Mikan and holds her on the waist and says to her " see you tomorrow" then gave a smirk on Natsume and he went to his room. Mikan was shocked about his action. Mean while natsume is burning up in total anger

"I swear next time I see him I'll burn him into ashes" he said then turning around and walking leaving Mikan behind then he stop and said " hey let's go"

Mikan run towards natsume catching up with him. When they are walking Mikan can feel Natsume is still angry. This time everybody has gone to the cafeteria or to their own rooms. They are already on their favorite spot. Under the sakura tree infront of the lake.

"Na…Natsume are you angry at me?" she asked him

"….."

"You are angry at me" as tears begin to form in her eyes

"stupid, why are you crying I didn't said I am angry with you" He said to her trying to stop her tears

"I thought you are beca……"she was cutted

"hey, who is that moron?" Natsume said in a very cold voice and not looking straight at her as they seat under the tree

"He is Ryuu Shouhei, a new student" Mikan said wiping her eyes

"why is he with you?" he asked again

"well…you see Mr. Narumi assigned him as my partner… but I declined it but he also insisted….." she said cracking her voice

"I… I don't want you near him understand" natsume said facing her and looking straight in her eyes.

"but…."

"No buts alright…" Natsume said said as he pinned Mikan at the tree. Mikan is seating leaning her back at the tree and natsume is infront of her. "I don't want to lose you, I love you, call me a selfish jerk or anything, I don't care, it doesn't matter to me…I'm..I'm afraid I might lose you 'coz this is how much I love you"

as Mikan heard this words from natsume she felt happy and as if enjoying to see that he is getting jealous with someone only proving that she means a lot. Mikan smiled at Natsume and pulled him towards her. She embraced him and whispered to his ears

"no need to worry, I wont leave you, I'm just just yours, and I love you"

Natsume's eyes got big after hearing her words, he then smiled, a very rare smile that only Mikan and ruka saw. He embraced her back and whispered "thank you mikan".

After a few seconds of embracing each other, everything came back to normal again.

"hey, let go of me polka dots" Natsume said "I can't breath"

"You PERVERT" mikan shouted at him and pushed him away

"geez… you almost broke my eardrum" Natsume said and gave mikan a smile

but before Mikan can answer back her stomach grumbled.

"you really are a pig polka dots" said natsume giving mikan a hand to stand up

"sorry for being a such PIG" Mikan said and pulled her tongue out and grabbed Natsume's hand.

"let's get something to eat… and it's getting late also" natsume said sweetly to Mikan and they went to the Cafeteria holding hands, but before going inside they let go of each other's hand and entered separately. They sat beside their friends, all of them are eating in one table. After that they went to their own rooms. Natsume gave Mikan a good night kiss on the forehead before leaving her in her room. They said good night to each other and went to sleep. Mikan is worried about what will happen tomorrow, "will natsume and ryuu be okey together tomorrow at central town" she thought and sighs.

**This is my second chapter hope you like it….. please submit reviews….. flames are highly accepted and comments too…. Please tell me if it's lame or corny so I can make it better… Thanks**


	3. Central town part 1

**_Authors Notes: _well I hope I wont disappoint you guys it's just because I don't think that this chapter is that good, I think it's kinda corny but I hope you'll like it**

**DISCLAIMER:** another one of this… do we need to say this over and over? I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Ryuu Shouhei and this fic

CHAPTER 3: THE FLAME CASTER, THE LIGHTNING THROWER AND THE

LITTLE GIRL ( PART 1)

It is Saturday Morning, Mikan woke up early, she didn't got up from her bed, she just stared blankly at the ceiling thinking " hope they wont end up fighting…(sighs) I doubt that…" after a few sighs and hours passing by she stood up and stretched her arms.

"guess I need to eat already since this is going to be another long day" she said to herself

she prepared her breakfast for half an hour. After cooking she looked at the clock and saw the time "8:30" she quickly ate her breakfast because she is about to meet them at the bus stop at "10:00". She finished her breakfast. And then she went to take a shower and went to her closet. After a while of picking the right clothes she finally chose one.

She wore a brown tank top and camouflage mini skirt then brown chuck tailor. She let her hair down and wore a brown French cap. She picked her buddy bag and looked at herself at the mirror

"well I don't need to wear any flattering clothes… since I'll be just touring Ryuu around" she said to her self. She glance at the clock and saw that it's already quarter to ten

"oh…no I'm gonna be late" she then grabs and wears on her right hand the bracelet Natsume had given her quickly then left her room but she didn't recognize that she left her keys inside.

Mean while at the bus station two boys are waiting for Mikan. One is leaning on the left post and the other one is leaning on the right post.

"what's taking that idiot long?" Ryuu muttered to himself he was wearing a green polo with a pocket on the right sleeve, and jeans with chains on side.

"she's late again" Natsume said to himself , he was wearing a black polo open with a tribal design at the back and a red inner shirt together with a faded jeans. He also has this silver bracelet just like Mikan only it's on the left side.

The two boys saw a figure running towards their direction waving her hand.

"sorry for being late" Mikan said

"let's go now" the two boys said in unison then they approached mikan and grab her hands and drags her towards the bus.

"here we go again" Mikan said to herself then sighs

Nobody dared to talk inside the bus until they arrived at central town.

Both of the boys is still holding her hand until…

"hey, moron let go of her hand" natsume said looking straight to his eyes

"who are you to command me" said Ryuu who looked back in his eyes

the two boys are starting to heat up.

"why you.." said Natsume who is forming a fire ball on his palm and letting go of mikan's hand

Ryuu then let goes Mikan's hand and jumped a little backward as if preparing to fight. He clapped his hands together and slowly moving his hands apart each other creating a ball of lightning in between..

Mikan who saw what these two boys are doing is starting to get irritated. Natsume on the other hand threw fire ball on Ryuu but Ryuu shot it back with his lightning, both the power has the same amount of energy so it just repelled back. They attack each other over and over but the same thing happens, not one of them moved from their places when suddenly

"STOP IT!" Mikan shouted freezing both Natsume and Ryuu (A/U when I said freezing I mean she froze Natsume and Ryuu's hands with ice… she is a multi alice)

Both of the boys stopped from their actions. That's when they noticed all the people around staring at them. They forgot that they are in public.

"what are you looking at?" both of the boys said to the people around them and gave them a death glare.

The people around them stepped backwards, they were afraid to be involved with this two war freaks.

"don't you have any idea how embarrassing your actions were?" Mikan said irritated "you act like stupid little brats… could you at least think before doing any actions" then walks away passing in the middle of the two boys. After she had passed through them the ice began to melt fast and they were able to move.

"both of you should be ashamed of yourselves" said mikan and gave them a grow-up-will-yah look. She is now facing them with her back and started walking

The two boys were just following her. there was deafening silence between them there was tension building up so someone decided to brake this….

"so where do you want to eat, I'm getting hungry you know after all of those sermon" Mikan said facing both of the boys with a smile that broke the tension.

"GRRRRRWWWLLL" Mikan's stomach grumbled "ehe… excuse me"

"you're really a unique kind of a girl" said Ryuu with a smirk

"what's that suppose to mean?" said Mikan

"think you already lost your brains 'coz your hungry… but since when did you had a brain" said Natsume teasing her

"yeah I think your ri…" Mikan said then realized what Natsume said "hey I have brains moron"

"let's eat there" Ryuu said pointing at restaurant

"yeah, I think that's a good resturant" Mikan said

"hey polka dot's stop drooling you disgust me" said natsume

"I am not" said mikan then she grabs both the wrist of the two boys and run towards the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant Mikan ordered different kinds of food.

"you eat like a pig little girl" said Ryuu

"I Dochnt eatch like a pich" said Mikan as her mouth was full with food

"what did you said?" said Ryuu giving her a smirk

"I said I don't eat like a pig" Mikan said

as they were eating their food Natsume noticed that Ryuu is staring at her girlfriend.

"hey stop starring" Natsume said irritably

"your not my master" said Ryuu

It seems that both of them are starting another fight. Mean while Mikan is busy eating her food. She noticed that they are begging to start a little fight so she activated her nullifying alice.

"why you" Natsume said producing a fire ball but it suddenly disappeared "what the…"

"I guess you're getting weak" said Ryuu sarcastically "let me show you how weak you are" he said and was about to creat a lightning on the tip of his finger but no lightning appeared just a spark

"show me what?" said natsume said giving him a you're-saying-something look

"what the… what just happened" Ryuu said who was confused

"Mikan" Natsume said and looked at the girl beside them

Mikan just gave an innocent smile at Natsume, but after hearing natsume said Ryuu started to get curious with Mikan.

"hey little girl what's your alice?" asked Ryuu coldly at her

"it's for me to know and for you to find out" Mikan said as she was about to finish her dessert

"hn….typical" Ryuu said

After finishing their meal they went outside the restaurant and decided to start his tour. She brought him to different places but as usual Ryuu isn't paying any attention. He was admiring his little tour guide. At last they arrived at their last stop the amusement park. Mikan ride all the rides that she wanted, they were almost finished riding all of them and now here is the last ride, the haunted Mansion

"a-a-are y-you s-sure y-you w-want t-to g-go i-inside?" Mikan said who is already scared just standing infront of the door.

"why scared polka dots?" Natsume said teasing her because he already knew she was scared

"w-who g-gave y-you t-that i-idea" Mikan said as her body shivers when the door opened "l-let's g-go n-no n-need t-to b-be s-scared I'm u-used t-to t-this haha"

"yeah right" said Ryuu "I think you're gonna faint inside anytime"

so Mikan started to walk she was on the lead. When they stepped inside the mansion the door closes. So they started to walk, Ryuu and Natsume isn't scared at all, "this is too lame" both of them thought but for Mikan every single thing is scary. She was being left behind. So she hurried and run towards them. the place started to get really dark, Mikan was looking for his two brave companions

"Natsume, Ryuu where are you?" she asked looking for them in the dark then she saw a tall figure and run towards it thinking that it might be one of them,

"there you are" Mikan said

she holds his arm and then the figure faces her… Mikan started to tremble as she saw a zombie infront of her

"a-a-a-a-so-sorrrry! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shouted as it started chasing after her, she run as fast as she can when finally she saw a light "_the exit at last"_ mikan thought when she looked back the zombie isn't there anymore. So she walked as fast as she can towards the exit.

When she was about to take her last turn she heard someone breathing heavily behind her, it is walking towards her direction, she can hear her breathing and sound of chains.

"don't look back… don't look back" Mikan said to herself but her body didn't listen so slow she turned her head facing back and saw a girl with a long hair who was looking down and tied with chains. She was breathing heavily, Mikan just stared at her then step backward slowly then she saw the figure lift her head, it was full of blood. Then then girl started to run towards Mikan

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she run as fast as she can she still can hear her breathing behind her… Then a cold hand touched her legs… "AHHHHHHH! Let go of me"

She Run as fast as she can until she was near the exit she closed her eyes as she was going out because something scary might appear again, she reached the exit but she bumped into something or rather to someone……….

**_Author's notes:_ Waaahhhhh……… is it just too bad? Please send reviews flames are highly recommended and complements to…………….. hope that I'll see you on the next chapter……….**


	4. Central town part 2

**_Authors Notes: _hope you'll like it this is the last of the chapters which I can say corny…… please tell me if it is lame… review please**

**DISCLAIMER:** another one of this… do we need to say this over and over? I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Ryuu Shouhei and this fic

CHAPTER 4: THE FLAME CASTER, THE LIGHTNING THROWER AND THE

LITTLE GIRL (Part 2)

"ouch…." Mikan said as she rub her head and looks up seeing a couple of gangsters "sorry sir" she said bowing her head

"Sorry…Sorry.. It wo…." He paused as he saw a beautiful young lady infront of him "well…well.. what do we have here?" he said giving Mikan an evil smile.

"Sorry again sir" Mikan said and was about to run away from them when suddenly she noticed that she was surrounded. "let me pass thru my friends are waiting for me" she said trying to gain confidence

"I don't think we'll let pass a beautiful girl like you" said their leader and grabs Mikan's hand pulling her closer to her

"let go of me bastard" Mikan said pulling her hand off his grip.

"too weak girlie" said one of them grinning evilly at her

Mikan still trying to pull out her hand kicked their leader in his stomach. This Made the leader angry

"why you…little brat" he said then tightening his hold on Mikan's wrist until she shouts in pain

"AHHHHHHHH…" Mikan shouted in total pain it seems that the leader is trying to brake her wrist

On the other hand Natsume and Ryuu are waiting for her…

"where is she now" Ryuu said to himself

"don't tell me she got lost inside" Natsume thought who was worried

They were about to get inside the haunted mansion until they heard a scream, but not from the inside of the haunted mansion but from outside.

"Mikan" both of them thought as they recognize her voice. They run towards her and saw a group of gangsters in a circle. The scream came from the middle. So they went nearer to them and saw mikan who is already crying because of pain

"this will teach you to give respect to me" said the leader then he tightens his grip again making her scream in pain..

this time it got in the nerves of the two boys. So they run towards them

"still want more" the leader said sarcastically but before he could hurt her more lightning and fire pass in between him and making him step back ward as he saw two men giving him a death glare.. "little phunks… boy's get.." but before he could finish he saw all of his men are all electrocuted and had burns.

"Run as fast as you can, if I catch you be prepared to die all of you especially you" Ryuu said in a very cold voice pointing at their leader

"I don't want to see any of your ugly faces again or I'll make you feel hell little by little" Natsume said who gave them a demonic look and formed fire in his palm.

The gangsters run as fast as they can like scared cats and cried like babies.

"we will get you back for this!" the leader shouted as he gain distance

Natsume and Ryuu fired their alice to him making him run and looking for water.

Then they faced Mikan and saw she her, she was still sobbing and her wrist is red and swelling

"what happened to you back there" Natsume said almost shouting at her

"Why didn't you used you're alice" Ryuu said almost shouting

"I (sobs) was lost inside (sobs) then I bumped to them (sobs) then (sobs) then (sobs)" Mikan said trying to talk but before she could finished Natsume and Ryuu Hugged her at the same time. Mikan was very shocked about Ryuu's actions.

"you made me worried idiot" Natsume whispered ate her ears sweetly

"you need to pay me me, you made me worry a lot" said Ryuu tenderly

But before Mikan could respond she realized that they were in public, she blushed 100 shades of red, she was embarrassed as she saw the people around them are gathering up again and people are gossiping, some of the parents made their kids eyes closed.

"ehe… Natsume, Ryuu everyone's staring at us" Mikan said

then the two boys lets go of her and distances over her. they started walking leaving mikan behind. She just looked at them as they were walking

"let's go home now polka-dot's" Natsume said

"PERVERT" Mikan shouted

"what are you waiting for _baka_, the bus will leave us" said Ryuu

"I'm not an idiot… hey wait for me…you guys" Mikan said as she was running towards them.

Inside the bus Mikan thought that Ryuu and Natsume are getting along but that changed when she saw both of the boys staring at each others eyes, as if there was a competition, Mikan is clueless about what they are thinking, but she is sure that something is going on.

After their small trip Ryuu headed to his dorm leaving Mikan and Natsume together. He brought Mikan to the clinic and there her swelling wrist was healed by the nurse (she has a healing alice). Soon after Natsume and Mikan went to their dorm, natsume take Mikan to hers first but when they arrived there she can't seem to find her keys

"where is it" she said

"what's the matter?" natsume said who is now getting tired of waiting

"well, umm I might left my keys inside" she said to natsume

"idiot you even forgot your keys" Natsume said teasing her

"hey… umm natsume can I…" said Mikan but before she could continue natsume answered

"all right just don't drool on my sheets" He said smirking at her

"I don't drool!" Mikan protested

"keep it down someone might hear you, it's already late so let's go" he said as he was walking together with her towards his room.

**_Author's notes:_ so how did it go?...is it too bad Please send reviews flames are highly recommended and complements to…………….. hope that I'll see you on the next chapter……….**


	5. Will this moment last prt1

**_Authors Notes: _hope you'll like it this is the last of the chapters which I can say corny…… please tell me if it is lame… review please**

**DISCLAIMER:** another one of this… do we need to say this over and over? I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Ryuu Shouhei and this fic

CHAPTER 5: WILL THIS MOMENTS LAST?

(Part 1-a night with Natsume)

Inside Natsume's room Mikan sat on the couch, she was looking at the room for the millionth time. Even though she already saw this room several times, it always amazed her. She was awe, Natsume's room is really special even though it's dark only the lampshades as their light you can see how awesome this room… but her thoughts were cut off…

"Hey, little girl you better take a bath now" Natsume said as he went out of the bathroom. He was just wearing shorts. His body still has some water droplets. He was rubbing a white towel on his head.

Meanwhile Mikan seeing this view just stared at him. Her heart started to pump very fast. He saw Natsume's well formed body, he has abs, in short Natsume is really hot. She stared at him as if time is traveling really slow, she is seeing him from side view to turning slowly his head facing her

"enjoying the view?" Natsume said teasing her then throws her a shirt

"there's nothing to see" Mikan said as she looked away. She can feel blood running in her face. She is blushing madly. "what's this for?" as she catches the big shirt that Natsume threw at her.

"wear that or wear nothing" he replied with a smirk on his face then he sits a the couch

"PERVERT" Mikan shouted then she went straight to the Bathroom

Inside the Bathroom

Mikan was thinking as she was taking a shower.

"Natsume he really looks hot…. Wait a minute what am I thinking? (she gave her self a punch mentally) I'll be spending the night with him just wearing …. Oh men I should stop thinking stuffs like this… but I wonder what will really happen tonight I have this very strange feeling… oh geez I'm starting to think stupid stuffs…I think I should take hotaru's advice, stop eating too much sugar"

after 30 minutes of taking shower, she went out side. Her hair is still partially dripping so she used the towel. The shirt is almost like a dress for her only a tiny dress. Her body was shaped by this cloth…… it was very dark….. the lampshades lights were dimmed….

"Na…Natsume where are you?" she asked as she was passing by the couch that was just near the side of the bed.

"you look so hot in that outfit" a creepy voice said from behind her.

she turned around and saw Natsume, he looks like he was about to do something

"Natsume I didn't saw that you were there" she said in a very nervous voice

"I just can't help my self to…." He stopped then walked towards her

"hey snap out of it" said mikan who stepped backwards

natsume didn't respond he is still walking towards her and she was stepping backwards until she was out of balance, she fell at the bed, she saw Natsume glaring at her like a real maniac

Natsume on the other hand, pins her on the bed, making him on top of her. Mikan now is really nervous, as natsume was nearing to her face until she can feel his breath, she closed her eyes tightly, after a few seconds she heard him laughing really hard

"got you there little girl" he said giving her a teasing smile

Mikan pushed Him away "Moron!" was the only word that she can say that time

"why did I disappoint you, do you want to make it real" Natsume said in a very seductive yet teasing tone "then let's continue"

"of course not" Mikan said "get away from me" then she makes her distance from him

there was silence inside the room for minutes.

"_God I thought something will happen, but even though he did that I am not afraid I even enjoy it.. darn it what am I thinking again (as gives her self a kick mentally)"_ she thought but she was interrupted again

"Hey little come here" said Natsume as he wears a black fitted shirt

"why should I ? it may be one of you crazy pranks again" Mikan said and turned her back from

"come one you know that was just a joke, besides I want to show you something" he said as he opens the glass door to his terrace.

"huh? What is that?" Mikan said out of curiosity and forgetting what just happened she came to wards natsume

At the terrace Mikan saw the beautiful stars and she saw a meteor, and then another followed

"liked it "Natsume said as he embraced her from the back

"it's wonderful" Mikan said in awe as she saw more meteor fall

She then heard natsume say something

"keep this, this is for you" as he puts a white gold necklace on mikan's neck. It has a locket pendant and infront was two letters engraved "_NM"_ "as long as you have this we will never be apart" he said in a very sweet voice

Mikan then turns around to face him " Arigato Natsu…." But before she could finish Natsume kissed her in her lips, she responded back, it was a very long kiss under the meteor showers and cold breeze of the night. After that they went to bed and fall a sleep.

Natsume was embracing her, her head was leaning on his chest, she can feel how warm he is.

**_Author's notes:_ so how did it go?... hope you liked it…. This and the next chapters are the chapters which I really like the most…. Review please so I can update very fast thanx guys……**


	6. Will this moment last prt 2

**_Authors Notes: _hope you'll like it this is the last of the chapters which I can say corny…… please tell me if it is lame… review please**

**DISCLAIMER:** another one of this… do we need to say this over and over? I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Ryuu Shouhei and this fic

CHAPTER 6: WILL THIS MOMENTS LAST?

(Part 2- date at central town)

Morning came, Mikan woke up it was a very beautiful Sunday morning, the sun is shinning at her face, she can hear birds chirping, but something's missing…

"Natsume" she shouted

then she heard the door opened and saw Natsume

"hey you looking for me?" he said as he closes the door

"where have you been? Why didn't you wake me up?" Mikans said as she stretches her arms and stands up

"Hotaru's room, you're still sleeping don't want to wake you up" he said

"why go to her room?"

"I figured out that your spare key is with her since she is your betsfriend" he replied

"how did you know?"

"you're not listening polka dots… anyway go back to your room and be prepared we will go to central town today at 10:00"he gave her an order

"but… we can't they might figure out that we have a relationship" Mikan said in disappointment

"don't worry nobody will ever think of that" said natsume in full confidence

"hey what's that suppose to mean" she said

"find out for yourself" he said with a smirk

"hmp…"

"hurry up and go back to your room, before you spread more of your idiotic germs here"

"Sor…hey I don't have germs!" she said as a vein appears on her head

"whatever you say _baka"_ he said to her

she then changes back to her clothes from yesterday and proceeds to her room. Inside her room she can't believe that she is going out with Natsume and for the first time he was the one who asked. But her happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted

"hn…having mushy thoughts?" a man with a white mask said as he gave her a smirk

"_Persona"_ Mikan thought "it's none of your business, what do you want?" Mikan said as she answered back to him

"you know the reason… to cut the chase you have your next mission tonight meet me at the Northern forest at 10:00pm and there's a surprise" Persona said and after that he was gone before she knew it

"_a surprise weird?"_ she thought and proceed to her thoughts

Time passed quickly Mikan has already taken a bath, ate and got all dressed up, she then heard someone knocking on her door

"coming" she said then opens the door

It was natsume, when he saw her he was stunned. He knows that she is pretty and sexy but in her looks today she looks extremely pretty. Mikan wore a baby pink halter backless that fits her good, a dark brown miniskirt, a pair of pink flat sandals that has long straps that was all crossed at her legs it reaches 5 inches above her ankle. While Natsume is wearing a black poloshirt with a white slanting line in his sleeves

"Let's go, the bus might leave us" natsume said as he was struck up with mikan. "you really need to move a lil' bit fast"

At central Mikan and Natsume went to different places. Mikan is dragging Natsume in every shop, Natsume on the other hand just let's mikan drag him all around. He was only seeing just the two of them. He doesn't mind everyone around them. He just smile all of a sudden. Time passed quickly. He didn't notice that it was already time for the surprise he wanted to give Mikan.

"Let's go now" Natsume said as he was getting their bill

"where to?" Mikan asked trying to finish fast the food that she is eating

"just follow" Natsume said and her stands up leaving her

"hey wait I'm not ye.." she didn't mind to finish her sentence then hurriedly following him

Mikan was trying to catch him but was walking fast. Mikan now is wondering where they are. But before she could ask natsume…

"Wear this" said natsume as he stops and hands her a white blindfold

"huh?" she questioned but did as he said "what's this for?"

"_I wonder what he is up to this time" _Mikan thought as Natsume was guiding her, they were walking on the stairs until they stopped on a flat surface There was a sudden blow of wind, it was very refreshing, but still cold, that gave her a little chill

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started   
chasing after you**_

"Natsume where are we" Mikan asked all of a sudden she heard a blast or an explosion not far from them "what is happening?" Mikan said in a very frightened voice

"…" there was no reply

Mikan was starting to get worried, but sudden she felt that her blind fold was being taken off. It was Natsume who took of the blindfold. Mikan was stunned to what her eyes layed sight on. She saw a very beautiful fireworks display, she can't speak for a while, her surprised face was turned into a very happy expression…

"Natsume they are so pretty" Mikan said as she was shivering

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

natsume noticed this and gave Mikan his jacket. Mikan looked at Natsume, she was glad to see this with him… she smiled at him sweetly and he smiled sweetly at her…

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely Incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me**_

"did you like my surprise" natsume said staring at the sky watching the beautiful fireworks

_**now i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

"it's wonderful" Mikan said in full amazement her eyes were sparkling

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go**_

After a the 15 min. it suddenly stopped

_**and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you**_

"is it over?" Mikan asked natsume

_**There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world **_

"guess again" said natsume

_**that could change my mind  
There is nothing else...  
desperate for changing  
starving for truth**_

as soon as he answered to her a new batch came but this time it was different… as Mikan saw the red fireworks her tears fell on her cheeks. It was tears of joy. She saw the fireworks saying …

_**I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you**_

"_you're the light that saved me from the darkness"_

_and it was followed by three huge blows_

"_Ai" "Shite" "Ru"_

_  
**I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto**_

"your getting to mushy again…" he said and gave her a satisfied smile

_**I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

mikan looked at natsume as she wiped her tears wither fingers. She then embraces natsume

"oh… shut up….it's your fault moron" she said embracing him tightly

Natsume in return embraced her back.

"who are you calling moron, Idiot…" he said in a sweet tone

They were embracing each other as if there was no tomorrow as fireworks gave them lights.

_**I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Just like Cinderella's fairytale, he and the prince where dancing they felt love starting to form from their heart,

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you...**_

This is what Mikan and Natsume is feeling. But just like Cinderella's fairytale time struck and crushed the happy moments.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto**_

Mikan suddenly notices the time. She then releases natsume form her embrace

_**I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

"Natsume we need to go back now" Mikan said in disappointment but hide it "it's getting late now" she said as she smiled at him making him believe this alibi.

"guess your right…let's move now" Natsume said.

Mikan and natsume run towards the bus station trying to catch up. In the bus Mikan was really tired after this day so she fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder. There was no one around to see them so he just let her sleep.

"she looks really at peace I wish it will last" natsume thought "why am I saying this.. of course it will last… we wont be separated" he then contradict his first thought and gave her a small smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead as a sign of respect (A/U Gosh…Natsume knows the word respect?...who could have thought)

"I wish everything will stay just like this…" Mikan thought "I wish this moments will last forever… but forever is not true….if this is a dream I don't want to wake up….."

" just stay beside me always" both of their thoughts said at the same time

both of them thought at the same time. As if even when someone is not talking or sleeping they still have this unique communication and it is through their thoughts.

The bus stops and Natsume woke Mikan up. He then walked her to her room. But before he leaves her…………..

"Natsume.." she called him " I really enjoyed this day…. And Ai shite ru don't ever forget that" mikan said

"you should…. And I will never forget that" he said " good night and I love you too" he then leaves her to her room and proceeds to his.

"on his way to his room he felt something weird _"Mikan's words they sounded very final, they sound to me as a good bye for some reason"_ he thought then looks back at the closed door. _"I shouldn't think like this everything is going fine" _he thought again then walks back to his room.

Meanwhile on Mikan's room she stared at the open window and saw someone standing…..

**_Author's notes:_ so how did it go?... hope you liked it…. This and the next chapters are the chapters which I really like the most…. Review please so I can update very fast thanx guys……**


	7. The Un expected revelation

**_Authors Notes: _hope you'll like it this is the last of the chapters which I can say corny…… please tell me if it is lame… review please**

**DISCLAIMER:** another one of this… do we need to say this over and over? I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Ryuu Shouhei and this fic

CHAPTER 7: ONE UNEXPECTED REVELATION

"hn… as I suspected" persona said and gave her a smirk " get dresses and go to the meeting place" and off persona was gone

"hn.. why does he always need to destroy my happy thoughts" mikan said

She then changes her clothes. She is now wearing black a black long sleeve which is an off shoulder, it has a slit on the side. She is wearing a white mask just like the one persona has. And a red skirt just like the ones she wore when she was still in elementary. She wore her hair down.

After getting changed, Mikan went straight to their meeting place. But to her surprise she saw a figure next to persona. It was a boy and not just a boy it was

"Ryuu" she whispered

"ahh…here you are…finally" persona said "I want you to meet Ryuu Shouhei and matbe you already met him" he teased her "Ryuu this is well…. They call her the _black rose _"

"hn…" Mikan said "what's the mission?" she said at last

her voice caught Ryuu's attention. He thought he already heard it before.

"you need to escort Shizue Yuki, she is a very important person to the academy… no more information to be given to you now go" Persona said " and Ryuu watch her carefully you need to learn new things it's your first" he said then he led them to the limo.

They already arrived to a big mansion. Ryuu and Mikan waited inside the limo. There was a defeaning silence no one dared to talk. Mikan kept silent 'coz she wanted to hide her true identity. While Ryuu didn't talk, he was observing her trying to figure out why she is so familiar.

Someone opened the door it was shizue. A girl with a beautiful silver long hair and a blue innocent eyes. The car started to move forward. They were already 5 km from the mansion.

The Limo suddenly stops.

Outside the car

There were ten men who cornered their car. And another black car infront of them

"it's time" Mikan said in a cold voice then she jumps out from the moon roof of the limo

"we'll here it goes" said Ryuu who followed her.

They were now standing at the top of the Limo. The 10 men started shooting them. For Mikan it was so easy to dodge the bullets and so was for Ryuu. Both of them jumped infront of the car as if saying don't even try to get near.

The 10 men started shooting again but they failed, this time Mikan straighten her left arm and released vines full with thorns. She whipped off the guns from their hands. Then they started to retreat. Ryuu thought it was all over, but he was wrong. One man went out of the car in front of them. He was smiling. And this irritated Mikan because he was smiling as if saying this is your end.

"you, take care of him" Mikan said to Ryuu coldly still covering herself

"finally…some real action" Ryuu said as he streched out his arms

the man attacked him at once. He used ice daggers. Ryuu's alice is no match to this, so he was only dodging it till he had a chance to hit him. He shot him with lightning and he was hit. After observing if he still was conscious Ryuu finally declared that he was knocked out. He then turned his back from. What he didn't know is he is still conscious. The man fired ice daggers to Ryuu, Mikan saw this coming…….

"Watch out" Mikan shouted then pushed Ryuu to the ground

"What the hell…." Ryuu cursed as he saw Mikan's arm bleeding.

"you'll pay for this…" Mikan said in a very scary tone.

The man shot ice daggers but before it reach them, it was melted and with it the owner of the alice was burned alive.

Mikan faced Ryuu "let's…" but before she could continue what she was about to say, her mask fell. She didn't realize that one of the ice slashed her mask into half. Ryuu saw her face. He was shocked to realize that the girl who just killed the dead man infront of them was Mikan……

**_Author's notes:_ so how did it go?... hope you liked it…. This and the next chapters are the chapters which I really like the most…. Review please so I can update very fast thanx guys……**


	8. THE TRADE

**_Authors Notes: sorry for updating the chapters of my story so late… it's just because there are lots of things I needed to prepare and projects are starting to build up…. Please bear with me…. Thanks any ways I hope you'll love this chapter……please send review flames and comments are allowed_**

**DISCLAIMER:** another one of this… do we need to say this over and over? I don't own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters except for Ryuu Shouhei and this fic

CHAPTER 8: THE TRADE

Ryuu stood up and was about to reach Mikan's shoulder but before he could do it, Mikan stepped backward and run towards the forest. Ryuu tried to catch her but she suddenly disappeared in the thin air. He still went on looking for her but he bumped into persona.

"let's head back now" persona said

"She's not yet here" Ryuu said who was quite panting

"there's no point looking for her, she's back t the academy by now" Persona said

"how did…"

"she's special, really special" persona cut him and emphasizing the word special

So the both of them headed back.

Mikan on the other hand was already in her room she was panting, she didn't know what to do. Her mind was filled with thoughts.

"_oh no what will I do?... he found out he might tell… but he can't…ohno I'm busted for good…. If he tells hotaru and others about this I'm sure to be dead. But wait if Nastsume founds out about this…he's…he's…going after persona but he can't he is way too powerful…………"_

Morning came, Mikan woke up really early she was so filled up with fear the first thing she did was heal her wound using the alice she copied from the nurse last time… she did her morning routine as if nothing was wrong. She bumped to

"ouch…" she said then looks at the boy infront of him "gomen, Natsume"

"hn…" was only his reply and gave her a hand

he told her to go to class now because she might get late. She gave natsume her usual sweet smile.

"she wouldn't leave me" natsume said giving an assurance to himself as he watch her running towards her room. He remembered her good bye to her last night

Mikan greeted everyone as usual and sat to her seat. She was happy talking to Yuu and koko when all of a sudden a raven haired boy entered the room. It was Ryuu, his entrance caught Mikan's attention. After he entered the room, everything was really silent for Mikan, all she can hear are her thoughts…

On the other hand Koko read her Mind but Mikan told him to promise that he won't be telling anybody about it. So he just kept silent, he knew Mikan will fix this.

"Mikan don't worry everything's gonna be fine" koko said as he tapped her on her shoulder

"oh koko I wish It will, but thanks" mikan said then went to here seat

The teacher arrived. And the students went back to their respective seats. Mikan is feeling very uncomfortable sitting beside Ryuu. Time pass by slowly, Mikan is thinking about what happened last night. She can see deep in his orbs something is going on with him.

Finally the bell rang signaling for the classes to end. Mikan started to pack her stuffs and acted that nothing seems to be happening. Ryuu knew that she wanted to say something to him, so he didn't leave the room. He sat on his seat and waited for the room to be cleared, everyone is out except for Mikan and Him. There was a deafening silence until Ryuu stands up as if signaling that he is going to leave….

"wait…."Mikan said " I…I want to talk to you" in a very uncomfortable tone

Ryuu turn himself around facing her

"what is it?" he said as if he doesn't have any idea

"Ha…have you told anyone?" Mikan said who is getting nervous as Ryuu is walking towards her, he is getting close to her.

Finally Ryuu was close enough to Mikan. Mikan is leaning her back at the blackboard while Ryuu is in front of her, his left arm is against the wall, his face was close to Mikan's ears….

"I haven't but I might" he whispered to her evilly

"Please don't… I beg you" Mikan said as her voice is getting low

"I'll make you a deal" Ryuu said but still not changing their position "I am interested at you little since the first time I saw you"

"wha….what do you mean?" Mikan said in a low voice as if whispering

"I'll forget that you are the one I saw last night" Ryuu said "in one condition…..leave him….and you're gonna be mine" he said evilly

"what do you mean him?" Mikan said who was now puzzled

"don't try to deny it, you know who I am talking about" Ryuu said with a sly grin in his face

"ha…how did you know about …. Who told you?" Mikan said who is cracking her voice

"no one I saw everything, the night when the meteors shower" Ryuu said to her

_Flash back_

_It was a very cold night, Ryuu is still thinking why did he even bother to save her. so he decided to take a walk on the forest. _

"_what is this weird feeling, why is it that the first time I saw her she caught my interest." _

_He said to himself and then stopped at a near by tree._

"_do I ……but it's impossible, is it?" he asked himself then looked at the sky he saw a shooting star, but it wasn't a shooting star, it was then followed by many meteors…_

"_wish I could see this with that baka, wait what am I thinking I'm starting to act like a real idiot" he said to himself…_

_After saying that he noticed that he was just near the dorm, but something else caught his sight, it was Mikan and Natsume Kissing passionately under the meteor shower. Something inside of him was triggered, he felt jealousy. After that he turned his back from them and quickly went to his room._

_Inside his room he was destroying everything that he could touch and see. It was a big mess there and finally he stopped and went to his bed saying…_

"_take your time with each other, I'll take my chances to get her from you"_

_End of flash back_

"….." Mikan didn't reply

Ryuu was now distancing from her. He was now just standing in front of her…

There was a few seconds of silence Ryuu, knew he was now controlling this game… He walked towards the door but before going out he said

"think about it, I'll give you a week" he said then leaves her alone dumbfounded "you're mine now, and I won't let you to be taken away" he said to himself

"choose wisely little girl" he said before leaving her

Mikan didn't move even a bit when she heard the trade. Her eyes was covered with her bangs. She is confused, what will she do? Will she accept it? Lot's of things went to her mind. She then walks out of the room with a different aura. She was walking along the corridor.

"should I accept it? No I shouldn't I know hotaru and the others will forgive me but they will try to….. no Persona….Natsume" she thought

she was deep in her thoughts she didn't even realize that she just went pass thru Natsume. Who was just standing infront of his classroom waiting for her.

"hey little girl" a voice suddenly interrupted

"huh… oh natsume it's you" Mikan said but not very energetic and without a smile

**Natsume's POV**

Natsume is waiting for Mikan to pass by and can't wait to her so energetic and cheerful. He stood there waiting. He saw her coming but something's wrong..

"why isn't she herself? Does she have any problem?" I thought

when Mikan is nearing him, he was expecting for her to greet him, but she didn't she just pass thru him like he wasn't there so he decided to call her.

"hey little girl" I said

"huh…oh natsume it's you" she replied but not very energetic and without a

"what's up with her she really isn't herself" I thought

"what's wrong?" I said in a cold tone and keeping my self cool

**Mikan's POV**

"it's Natsume..what should I do? How will I face him?" I thought

"what's wrong?" he said

"what should I do, I know I'll just say that" I thought

"Nothings wrong just thinking of some stuffs" Mikan said and made a fake smile

"just tell me if you don't want to talk about it, geez you don't need to lie, your really bad at it" he said boldly to me

"it's not like that it's just…. Let's just go to the cafeteria I'm getting hungry" I told him

**Normal POV**

Mikan just evaded the question of Natsume and changed the topic. And so he agreed on going to the cafeteria.

On their way to there, Mikan can feel Natsume's irritation. She can't blame him, he was right she should tell him, but sadly she can't. They ate with Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and the others. Everyone was awfully quiet. They already have finished their meal, Natsume walked Mikan back to her room, since that afternoon none of them talked to each other. They already arrived at her door. Mikan just went inside her room not even saying a word to him…

This happened over and over for a week…. She's not telling him what's bothering her and that annoys him very much. It was already Sunday and since Monday, Mikan always looked pre occupied, she seems sad, something's bothering her.

Natsume her boyfriend feels something is definetly wrong. That night as usual natsume accompanied her to her room, this time there was a very defeaning silence between them, Mikan felt it, she can feel natsume's temper rise. So she decided to break the defeaning silence……….

"Na-.." she said stopped when suddenly

Natsume punched the wall with his right fist and facing mikan with bangs covering his eyes

"Darn it Mikan why can't you just tell me" he finally said

"I…I'm sorry" Mikan said and hid behind the door

"bullshit…" Natsume cursed "do you understand what I'm feeling?"

"I…I'm.."

"is sorry all you can say, darn it Mikan, at least give me a clue, " Natsume said every word pouring out his anger

"I'm sorry" Mikan said quickly "I..can't" and shuts the door on his face.

Mikan leaned on her door. While natsume stayed outside….

"do you know how stupid I feel? I'm suppose to support you, but how can I do that if you, your self don't want me to, I feel….." Natsume said but pause for a short while

" Mikan just tell me if you're getting tired of this" natsume said in a sad tone " let's fix this tomorrow, and I hope tomorrow everything is going to be back to normal… I hope…"

he then left Mikan's door so disappointed. His foot echoed through out the corridor

She listened to every word that Natsume told her, she felt guilt, she's on her knees now weeping behind the door, she silently cried hard…. She was covering her mouth with her hand….

"Natsume that's not that, it's not you… I really love you but……." She whispered softly. She just cried there like a child who was lost in the crowd.

On the other hand natsume is in his room

"she's so stupid, why? Is it the end? No she….she promised she will never… and she never breaks them but why do I have this weird feeling the same one last Monday only worst. I can feel that something heavy is on my back…." Natsume said to himself "it is as if I can't carry the load…"

**_Author's notes:_ hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please tell me how bad or good it is….. send reviews flames and comments are allowed…… sorry again for the late update but starting next week I can upload more quicker…… thanks don't forget to leave your reviews…**


	9. First tear drop

CHAPTER 9: FIRST TEAR DROP

It was a very ordinary day on class 2-B... The whole classroom is a bazaar… Every student is doing their own thing… they are creating a huge noise that reaches the end of the corridor…. But one teenager kept silent on his seat at the back…..

"Can't they shut their mouths… I can't concentrate on what I am reading" Natsume said to himself as he was stating to get pissed by the noise in their class

"I wish somebody will shut them up" Natsume thought and to his surprise they classroom became quiet in just an instance….

The whole class became quiet when the door opened… it revealed a certain brunette haired girl who is known for her cheerfulness but this time she was more of serious… Her foot steps echoed through out the room… each foot step seemed to be bearing something really hard but it was gentle though problematic….

This made Natsume wondered what was going on… but though he was wondering he didn't gave a single look to the person who made the class quiet… not until he heard the foot steps stopped right beside his seat….

"What do you want" Natsume said coldly, not a question but a statement, for he already knew who the person is

"We need to talk, now" the girl demanded as she said it in a very serious voice

"hey what's the matter with Mikan, she seemed so serious, that's rare" on eboy from the class said

"All right spill it out" Natsume said coldly

And with that a tension became to rise, the whole class room was filled with an intense tension that every student in there felt nervous for some reason….

"Not here, let's talk outside" Mikan said but still in a very serious tone

"I think it'll be fine to settle this matter here" Natsume said as he put the manga he was reading on his desk and placed his left arm to his desk…

"I said let's go outside!" Mikan said almost yelling, but still her voice remaind gentle but serious

"typical" was all Natsume said as he stood up and grab hold of her hand and walked outfrom the room…

As they were leaving the room each student followed them with their eyes full of curiosity… the whole class became quiet for a moment…

Meanwhile…

Mikan and Natsume walked towards a garden. The went straight to the a very particular tree, The Sakura tree; where Natsume confessed his feelings for her not long ago….

The wind was refreshing, the grasses are green and the flowers are in full bloom…. It was very quiet, all you can her is the whistling and the gushing of the wind through the grass which danced with it… the petals of the Sakura flower flew anonymously with the refreshing breeze of the wind….

"Now what do you want to tell me" Natsume said as he leaned on the tree and stared at the blue sky

"Natsume, I want to end this right now" Mikan said but this time she pretended to be firm but in reality she was stopping her tears from flowing out of her eyes… the words she said pierced her heart deeply… but she didn't want him to now this…. She wants to make this conversation quick… she can't take another second with him… or else tears will flow from her eyes…

"end what" Natsume said coldly as he stood straight infront of her beside the Sakura tree, he was pretending not to understand what she was saying, but the truth is he understands her completely

A breeze of wind blowed, the grass whistled again as it danced with the wind… The Sakura petals flew from its branches… The wind blew her hair side wards… Her façade is unknown, her face is covered with her bangs… her eyes can't be seen…

"don't play dumb on me, I know that you're smart, I want to end our stupid relationship" Mikan said as her words hit Natsume's heart really hard… each of the words she said is like a flying arrow that hit him right on the center….

The wind blew another breeze and another whistle can be heard from the leaves….

"Tell me… why… didn't you promised that.." he said but didn't continue

"Promises are made to be broken" Mikan said coldly

And with that… Nastume punched the trunk of the Sakura tree really hard…putting all of his emotion towards the trunk of the old tree

"I believed in you.." he said said as his face was covered with his bangs…

"You should not have… I only used you" Mikan said

His heart shattered into pieces… it was broken… an arrow flew straight to his heart hitting it to a very weak point that made it broke into tiny pieces… the light he once knew is already fading leaving him in the dark… it was just like a mirror but it was already destroyed by just words… simple words that made a wound…

Natsume punched the trunk again but this time he pressed his fist hard on the tree…

This made her shocked.. . she was hurting… not physically but emotionally…

"Stop it Natsume… don't hurt yourself more" Mikan thought… she wants to tell him this but it will just blow her cover… as she saw something dripping from Natsume's fist as it he was pressing it really hard on the broken trunk which he had punched… it was very volatile… it's color red… blood flowed out from his fists…

"Liar" Natsume said as a tear fell from his eye… the first tear he ever set out… he felt that a warm water run through his cheek…

These made Mikan's heart in much more pain… She remembered him saying that only fools cry… and with that Natsume told her that he will never cry because he isn't weak… he wasn't a fool to do such an idiotic act…..

"You told me that… you'll never leave… I believe in every damn word you said… I set my guard down…" Natsume said as his voice was filled with anger and sadness of being broken…

She didn't gave him a reply… she can't speak… if she does… he will see her true emotion… that won't help in the situation… She can't take the pressure of the scene she was seeing…

The wind blew again… the grass whistled and the birds flew , the Sakura petals danced with the wind… it flew with it together with…

"There's no point continuing this…Good bye now" Mikan said as she slowly turned her back from him… tears began to flow from her eyes… she decided to end everything… she walked off from him leaving him alone under their tree…

"Liar… if you don't love me then why do you need to cry…" Natsume said as he sat under the sakura tree as he watch her figure fade, he then buried his head in his arms…

"You should have told me the real reason" Natsume said but this time no tears went out from his eyes…. Anger was overcoming his heart…

Mikan then walk towards the Northern Forest she sat under a cypress tree which is beside the lake… the place where she promised him that she'll never leave him no matter what happens….

"I'm such an idiot" Mikan said as she was crying… she buried her head into her arms when suddenly…

"Mikan, you still have a time to fix things" a gentle voice said as that person put his hand on her shoulder and sat beside her

"Koko… there's no point doing that" Mikan said

"all you need to do is tell him your secret and evr-." Koko said but was cut off by

"No!" Mikan told him "He shouldn't know… he might do something terrible… he might try and fight persona… he can't use his alice… You know the reason why I did all of those mission…" Mikan said to koko as she grad hold of his shirt…

"so you rather hurt yourself and him just to keep himsafe?" Koko said "You know if you tell him the truth, he won't do such an idiotic action"

"you can't tell that… he might just go there and .." Mikan said but she didn't continue "You know very well that if he used his alice extremely… he might…" she paused for a moment " die… and I can't bear that" Mikan said as she buried her head to Koko's chest

"I know but-." Koko said but he was interrupted when he saw someone he really detests approaching "he's here" Koko said with a hint of anger in his voice… he embraced Mikan protecting her from someone dangerous…

"You made the right descion" The person said in a very evil and cold manner

"Mikan, let's go" Koko said to her

"I'll be staying here" Mikan said

"Will you be all right?" Koko asked her

She just nod her head and signaled to hm that she's just fine… nothing to worry

And with that Koko left… but he wasn't feeling that the whole situation is right so he run towards somebody that he knew, that will make the situation good…

"Ryuu… I did it… so you should keep quiet" Mikan said


	10. Shattered glass

**_Author's notes:_ hi guys… I'm sorry if the update took a very long time… I hope you'll like this one… please send your review… tell me if this is a bad chapter…**

**And feel free to express your hatred towards Ryuu… Yup.. I've been receiving reviews saying they want to kill Ryuu… Maybe in this chapter you want to assassinate him…**

**Please enjoy… and Don't forget to leave your review..**

_**CHAPTER 10: Shattered glass**_

"That idiot, what made her think that" a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes said in an emotionless tone. She was standing before a window, as she watched the rain poured down hard, trails of raindrops passed by the window glass as she clinched her fists tightly. She was disappointed to her best friend's radical action.

"Koko, tell me everything" she said again as she faced the boy

* * *

Dark clouds enveloped the sky as the fresh spring breeze was replaced by a cold and gloomy one. The sky poured down, coolly as it shed some to the face of a young brunet.

She was standing in the middle of the forest where her companion left her, she lift her head and stared at the sky. She thought it was crying for her, for she thought she shouldn't cry. She knew she caused pain to the one person who is very important to her.

"Was it the right decision?" she asked her self as the words of a young boy echoed through out her head…

_Flash back_

_The dark clouds began to envelope the morning sky, as the birds flew across the sky in a hurry, a gape of wind passed between two people who were standing in the middle of a forest. The grass around them rustled as some leaves flew away from their branch. Sounds of thunder reverberated across the sky... _

_The raven haired boy grimaced at the girl who is standing in front of him. The lighting the strike as it shadowed the evil face of the boy... he was leaning on a tree just a few distances from her…_

"_So you have decided" was his sinister reply as he walked towards her_

"_I did what you said so keep your promise" the girl with auburn hair said to him as she stood firmly._

_He then approached her and held her on her chin and said to her..._

"_I might" he said as he neared his face to her, she felt his warm breath passed by her face…_

_She closed her eyes tightly as if telling him to get away from her. The boy saw this and got a little annoyed. He then pushed her and pinned her on one of the trees. Thunder surrounded the place again together with lightning…_

"_You should follow me, that is, if you want me to keep your little secret" he whispered to her ears…_

_Her eyes widen, she was shocked to what he just said, and once again he was black mailing her. She heard him say that this is still part of their little agreement, that after she broke up with Natsume, she'll be his fiancée. _

_She didn't budge him again, instead she surrendered and this made the blue eyed boy smirk at her evilly, he knew he was controlling the game now. Slowly he neared his lips to hers it wasn't as if she had any choice. She wanted to push him away from her but she can't, she watched his face neared her, his lips then collided with her._

_The rain began to fall intensely as they soak with it. Thunder once again reverberated, the lightning strike really hard…_

_Mikan's eyed open wide as tears began to fall from her eyes, her eyes saw a pair of crimson eyes. He was standing at not far from them, soaked in the rain watching this whole scene as lightning shadowed down his face. Trace of blood were still visible on his fist, he was indeed wounded deep, not just physically but also emotionally._

"_Natsume…" she thought as tears began to fall from her eyes, but it wasn't obvious, as the rain cover them up for her…_

_He then tilted his head down, his façade was covered by his hair, she saw him clenched his fists more tightly. She wants him to scream or get mad at her, insult her, maybe that way the pain she is feeling will be lessen, it wasn't even pain, it was guilt. _

_But that didn't happened instead he turned his back from her, without a single sound he left them. She felt her knees were about to lose its balance._

"_Gomen, Natsume…Gomen" she thought._

_The blue eyed boy then freed her from his forced kiss to her and then he smirked at her and said…_

"_You think he enjoyed the show" he said sarcastically. All along he knew Natsume was standing there, he did the kiss on purpose… "Before I forget, you should leave your friends" and with that he departed form her……_

_End of flash back…_

"Natsume, I know you are mad at me, but this is much better rather than telling you the truth…" she thought as she forcefully smiled, but tears once again burst out of her eyes, the rain was then too kind to her, for it wiped them away as it's droplets touched her porcelain face…

* * *

A boy with raven hair, walked towards his dormitory building, he was soaked and blood drips from his fist. He walked quietly, not wanting to take any notices…

"Natsume!" a blonde boy with crystal blue orbs walked up to him and placed his hands on his best friends shoulder "I heard everything from Koko…" he said to him in a very sympathetic tone… "Where is she, we might fi-." He said

But before he could even finish what he was about to say, Natsume jerked his hands and said to him in a very cold tone… "Ruka there is nothing to be fixed…this is OUR problem and we have to deal with it on our own" and with that he walked out from the boy…

He left him hanging, not telling him what he just saw…

_Flash back…_

"_There's no point continuing this…Good bye now" Mikan said as she slowly turned her back from him… tears began to flow from her eyes… she decided to end everything… she walked off from him leaving him alone under their tree…_

_He watched her back slowly fade; he knew there is a reason for this sudden decision. He saw tears flew with the wind the moment she turned her back from him. She can't lie to him, not to him. _

"_That baka, why does she have to hide the reason" he said and with that, he followed her, he need reason, reason that are acceptable and real not made up._

_He ran towards her, finally he caught up with her, when he was about to call her, he saw her crying on the arms of her friend. She buried her face to his chest. He was right, she is just pretending, but he was clueless for the reason…_

_He eavesdropped at them…_

"_All you need to do is tell him your secret and evr-." Koko said but was cut off by her…_

_Natsume began to wonder, what that secret is, but before koko could even finish his statement, Mikan interrupted him, and that's when Ryuu came to the scene. He heard Mikan talking about a certain deal… those were the pieces of puzzles he found to complete the picture… _

_Koko left both of them, and after that, the next thing that happened was quite unbearable to see. With his own eyes, he saw Ryuu kissed Mikan. He wanted to burn the moron alive at that moment, but he held back for some unknown reason. After watching that scene, without making any sound he left, not knowing that a certain brunet girl saw him, standing there watching…_

"That freaking bastard, if I ever see him again… I'll burn him alive" natsume said as he reached or the knob of his door.

Upon entering to his room, he went straight to get his first aid kit, he bandaged his fist; the wound doesn't hurt him he was used in being wounded and in pain. But he was suffering a different kind of pain. He then took off his soaked clothes and replaced it with dry ones.

After that, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, flash back of the scenes he saw went back to him. He felt angry as if he was going to burst. Without thinking he punches the mirror, making his fist lose blood again. Again he bandaged his wound after cleaning it.

He then walked toward the window, to his surprise he saw a certain brunet, walking soaked in rain…

"That baka, does she want to get sick" natsume thought, quickly he ran downstairs.

Not even thinking twice, forgetting the fact that, their connection is already broken, he approached her…

* * *

"If that is the case Koko, we should start planning to fix this mess, that idiot created" A raven haired girl with amethyst eyes said, after hearing the story koko told her…

She knew her best friend was covering something, she's not an idiot, in fact even though she doesn't tell her, she knew something was going on…

And they began to plan, how to fix things up and put them back in being normal again…

* * *

**_Author's notes: _please tell me if you liked this chapter… Well I'm a little guessing that you want to kill Ryuu… well that is just my guess… so tell me how did the story went? Was it good or bad… I know there are hundreds of improvements I need to make please bear with me… Send your reviews…. **

**Lovelotsz,,**

**aeyteenicole**


	11. Tainted

**Author's notes: hi guys… its been long since I've updated this story… I'm really sorry… Please enjoy this chapter… and do tell me if you can predict what will happen next… I'll be giving a surprise on the following chapter…. please do leave a review thanks…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Tainted

The sky was gloomy, as these sad rain drops fell from the sky, a girl who is in a haze was walking, she was soaked but she doesn't care at all…

"This is my decision, All I have to do is face the facts, that everything is over with him and with me…" she thought trying cheer herself up but it was pointless, she can't force herself to be happy

Lost in her thoughts, all of a sudden, someone with the most familiar voice called her…

"Mikan..." said that person, her voice was emotionless as her amethyst orbs stared at her with complete disappointment

"Ho-hotaru" she said

"Idiot, do you want to get sick? Why walk under the rain…" Hotaru told her as she walked closer to her friend

Quickly Mikan ran towards Hotaru and embraced her, usually she will get hit by her baka gun, but this time, she allowed her… she needs someone to comfort her and most specially to clear her mind...

"Let's go inside my room…" Hotaru kindly invited her

* * *

Meanwhile as Natsume was running down stairs he came across Ruka…

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked him, as he saw he was in a hurry

"I am going to…" he said but then he remembered that nothing connects him and Mikan…

Everything is already done…

"Nothing…" he continued

Ruka pretended that he knew nothing of the situation, though in reality he knows more what's going on than Natsume…

"I see, in that case, why don't you come with me?" Ruka invited him…

it took him a few silence before he replied, He glanced at the window and saw she was gone already, thinking, Ryuu might have arrived earlier than he did, he just decided to go with Ruka…

* * *

Inside this warm room, she wrapped herself with warm towels as Hotaru gave her something hot to drink…

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" Hotaru asked her, it was obvious she wants to beat the issue out of her...

"There's nothing" she replied faking a smile, but she is known to be the worst liar…

"Idiot, you can't lie… you're too stupid to be able to fool me… I already know" Hotaru blurted out

Somewhat this didn't surprise her…

"Really, Koko must've told you?" she said to her

"What are you planning to do?" she asked her as she was fixing one of her inventions…

"Right now, I don't know… Hotaru… I am such an idiot..." Mikan said

"No doubt about that" Hotaru calmly replied

It was expected to hear this kind of words from her best friend…

"Hotaru… shot me with your baka gun... I might get back to my senses" she said

"It's a waste of my effort and invention, I'll pass" she replied

It was too awkward… their small conversation was then filled by this deafening silence, she was crying because of her own reason…

"Do you think you made the right decision" Hotaru began to speak again, breaking off the silence that was enveloping them…

But all she received was silence… a complete silence from her as she tilted her head…

"You should forget about him, Natsume I mean" Hotaru said

"I c-can't… its too difficult" Mikan replied as she hid her façade under her hair…

"But it was just easy for you to see the person you love being hurt, and worse you are the one who inflicted that hurt to him…" Hotaru said these facts even though she knew her best friend will get hurt, but it is the best way to pull her out of her shell…

"It wasn't easy! it was hard but I should endure it, its best for both of us…" she replied

"Is it really the best…? Natsume, he isn't weak at all… so why protect him?" Hotaru asked her

"Because… because… I wanted to… I don't want him to see in pain, suffering from his own alice… if he continues to use it… he might die and I don't know how will I be able to face it…"she replied

"Did he ask you too? He never did… Admit that you still love him" Hotaru said as she stopped fixing her invention, she then turned around and faced her best friend…

"Alright then, I'll admit that I love him, but that wont change the situation…" she replied

But her answer satisfied Hotaru, she then glanced at her door…

"Natsume, did you hear that?" she said all of a sudden

As Mikan heard his name, her eyes shot open wide, slowly she turned her gaze towards the door, she saw, Natsume was standing right next to Ruka…

"Idiot…" Natsume said

**

* * *

Author's notes: did you enjoy reading, please leave a review and tell me how you think this chapter did…**

**and I'm really sorry for not updating….**


	12. Veracity

_**Author's notes: **_hi yah… here is the next chapter hope you'll like… please do leave a review… flames and comments are accepted sorry if the chapters are short… and sorry for the super extremely late updates…. please bear with me… enjoy…

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Veracity**_

The struck of lightning along with thunder echoed amongst the walls of Hotaru Imai's room…

"I'm going now" Mikan said as she try to hide her face beneath her bangs, she has no right to be in front of him, after all of the things that she have said…

she then hastily stood up from Hotaru's bed but as she was about to take her step to leave the room, her best friend, Hotaru, pushed her as she landed on Hotaru's bed…

"idiot" Hotaru said "finish this mess right now, your crying annoys me" she continued then turned her back from her "We'll leave you two alone… settle things with this idiot/' she said to Natsume then shuts the door…

The dripping of the rain was the only music that surrounds this two young people; no words were uttered between them as they were embraced by this silence… He was just leaning on the wooden door as Mikan, on the other side was trying to avoid any conversation…

Feeling the thick air of tension between them, she decided to break the ice…

"There's no point staying here… Ryuu, he might be looking for me" she said to Natsume and stood up…

But all of a sudden Natsume punch the wooden door, as it created a loud noise… he was greatly annoyed by what she had said… blood began to trickle from the wound he caught from before as it slowly stain the wooden door…

"What the hell… Who cares about that weak scumbag…? I could burn him alive right now" Natsume suddenly said...

She didn't dare to reply to what he had just said… practically it was true… she stared at the blood that kept on dripping…

"He's hurt and its my fault" she said to herself bitterly

"You're an idiot" he said to her "Why do all of things insipid things…"

"Isn't it obvious… it was because… If I don't… I'll lose you… you can die with your alice, if you continue all of those missions… so I accep-." she said but she was cut off when…

"I never asked you to help me out… I never said that you should share the same burden that I have… I am not weak…" Natsume said to her "I can endure all of those and keep on living because I know you are always there… all that I asked you, is to stay beside me… It's enough that I am the one suffering rather seeing the one I'm getting my life from suffering and taking over the fate that I have chosen…" he continued "you should've told me…"

"Then If I did tell you about this, then for sure you'll go after persona…" she flared back

"who wouldn't… but I'm not an idiot to just go there without having no plan at all and that is you decision and I have no right to tell you what to do… I'm the one who should be protecting you, not the other way around" he said

"This conversation won't do any good… you and me… its… everything's already over with us" she said to him as she jerked the towel she used…

"It isn't… you were the only one who said it was over… not me…" he replied to her as he gazed at her…

The lightning struck once again, as the room they were in dimmed, the rain began to fall harder than before…

His crimson orbs met with her amber ones…

his great anger was seen within the windows of his soul, an anger not towards her, but anger towards his own self. he was angry because he was too numb to sense these things…

"You are too stubborn…" she replied to him

he walked towards her then pulled her hand as she landed on his chest… her eyes opened wide as tears were hiding behind her eyes as she felt his warm arms, enveloping her…

"Stop all of this…" he whispered "I don't want to lose you"

The door slowly shrieked open but they didn't notice it…

"Nat-." she said but it was interrupted

When they heard someone clapping his hands…

"Isn't this a beautiful scene" the person said sarcastically as he stepped inside Hotaru's room "how touching that it disgusts me" he said

He then began to walk towards them as his footsteps were clearly heard…

"Ryuu…" Natsume said in a very cold voice as he piercingly glared at him…

"Natsume, try not stepping one the line" Ryuu said to him with his voice full of sarcasm

"that's a surprise, you are disgusted, aren't you the filthy king of disgust" Natsume said as he released Mikan from his embrace

"Mikan, let's go now" Ryuu said as he grab on her wrist and was about to pull her out of the room when…

"Where do you think you are taking my girlfriend" Natsume said as he grab hold of Mikan's other wrist…

_**Author's notes: **_I really love it when the scene is between Natsume and Ryuu… I just don't know why… haha for those who wanted to kill Ryuu… I have a surprise for you…

See you on the next chapter…. please do leave a review tell me if its lame or something else….


	13. Windup

_**Chapter 13: Windup**_

The sky was gray as a gush of wind swiftly passed by, the sound of thunder echoed around the northern woods, lightning then strikes as it illuminated the grey sky and shadowed the visage of these two raven haired boys…

"The weather isn't for you Hyuuga… once the rain start to fall, it'll be hard for you to attack me…" Ryuu said as his right hand was inside his pocket

"Shut up… don't underestimate me or you'll regret it" he said to him

Lightning divided the once grey sky that turned to dark…. both of them was standing, not moving, each is waiting for the perfect chance to attack…

* * *

"Hotaru… shouldn't we stop them" Mikan asked her best friend as she sat s quietly inside a cathedral

She then gazed at the stained glass in front of them where the lightning illuminates the dim room she was in…

"We will be weight on Natsume's shoulder if we go there…" Hotaru replied as she leans on the stoned wall…

"But…" Mikan said as she tried to argue back, but this time, she can't, what Hotaru said was the truth… if they were there they will be just a couple of burdens for Natsume to protect…

After that attempt, she didn't utter another word… all she could do is hope that no one loses his life if things get out of hand…

"Don't worry… Ruka's there and so does Koko… if things will get horrible at least we know someone can call us and even stop them… this isn't a rock, scissors and paper game you know" Hotaru said to her…

All they can do is to wait for someone to open the door…

* * *

Both are skillful and are fully capable of control their alice to its fullest.

The lightning along with its roar divided the sky…

"Hyuuga… you're such an eyesore!" Ryuu said as he began to attack Natsume

He ran towards him, his alice is best used for long range battles but… Natsume's alice is not good in short range battles…

Ryuu quickly produced lightning on his fist as he was aiming for Natsume… Natsume quickly dodge it as Ryuu was standing next to Natsume just having an inch of distance…

"You're too slow" Natsume said to him

But Ryuu flared back

"And you are an idiot…" Ryuu said all of a sudden Ryuu placed his right hand on Natsume's back…

Everything happened in a split second

The amount of lightning on Ryuu's fist made contact with Natsume… with a blink of an eye, Natsume just received a high voltage shock as his body received a couple of burns and wounds….

"You're not bad… but it takes more to beat me… you are just a weakling" Natsume said to him as blood began to trickle from his wounds…

All of a sudden fire balls coming from the ground Ryuu was standing began to come out…

Swiftly he was able to dodge all of those …

"Is that it?" Ryuu arrogantly asked Natsume

But Natsume smirked at him…

Natsume then, quickly with a blink of an eye came face to face with Ryuu...

"Surprise" Natsume said to him as his right hand was on Ryuu's stomach…

"What the…" Ryuu said when he saw something lit up on Natsume's hand

He wants to dodge the attack but it was too late, Natsume just released a huge amount of fire, but Ryuu was able to protect him self from being burned alive, quickly at that moment he used his alice to give him just a little shield…. Ryuu's back hit the tree hardly as he received even higher of degree burns from Natsume…

"Long range or short battles it doesn't matter for me…" Natsume said to him "try thinking"

Ryuu's head was facing downward as he was just humiliated face to face with his least favorite person, he masked his façade with his raven locks, as his eyes that are hidden beneath it is raging with anger…

he then clenched his fist…. he was thinking of a way to beat up Natsume… when all of a sudden he noticed a someone was standing not far from them… a smirk then curved from his lips as he wiped the blood that trickled from his lips…

"Natsume, do you know what your weakness is?" Ryuu asked him as his voice was filled by an eerie tone as he fixed himself to stand up perfectly

Natsume raised his eyebrow at Ryuu… as he keenly watched his move…

Ryuu then began to walk towards Natsume, but he stopped all of a sudden as he lifts up his head to face Natsume…

He was wearing a scary mask…

"Your weakness is" Ryuu said as he stretched his left arm up towards the sky…

Natsume saw lightning coming from above but it wasn't aimed for him, slowly he turned his back to see what Ryuu was aiming for, he saw Ruka, standing back with Koko…

"There's no time" Natsume said

With a split second Natsume ran towards Ruka… he let his guard down….

"You are too protective over your friends…"Ryuu said but he changed the course of his lightning as it hit Natsume…

Lightning struck again as it hit one of the trees surrounding them….

"And that's how you kill a cat…" Ryuu said as he stared at Natsume who was almost kneeling on his knees….

Ryuu then grinned at him and whispered beneath his breathe…

"Pathetic…"

Seeing Natsume was unable to move from his place, Ryuu turned his back from his but when he was about to take a step to leave….

"What I hate the most… I someone who uses dirty tactics like you and most of all trying to hurt my friend…" Natsume said as he clenched his fist and stood up…

Slowly Ryuu turned to face him, but what welcomed him was a simple yet strong punch on his stomach…

"Haven't you heard cats have nine lives" Natsume said to him as he mercilessly glared at him…

The weather is getting worst by the second as heavy rain began to pour down, lightning strikes as it burns every tree it comes contact with… a gush of wind swiftly passed by, as Ryuu stood up….

"Then I'll kill you nine time" Ryuu said as he jumped back to aim for Natsume

Unfortunately for him, Natsume isn't going to give him anymore chances…

Ryuu then fired his shot, but it hit no one, the person he was gone out of sight…

"Where the hell is he now" Ryuu said as he looked left and right, he then looked behind him but no one was standing there, but then his eyes caught a glimpse of the reflection in the water near him, he saw something bright…

"Above" he said out loudly

Quickly he looked above, he saw like meteor shower, thousands of fire rained him… having no time to dodge all of them, he quickly shielded himself… but though it was raining fire he cant see the its caster… that's just when he realized it was a trap…

From his behind Natsume appeared, he can't defend himself as both of his hands were used to shield him…

Natsume then smirked at him…

"You're such an eyesore Ryuu Shouhei" Natsume coldly said to him, his hands were inside his pockets…

Natsume then took out his right hand and aimed to Ryuu…

"I want to clear my sight" Natsume said

"Curse you…" Ryuu said

A huge amount of fire was released from Natsume's hand at it was closely and straightly aimed at Ryuu… A huge blast was then heard as Ryuu's body hit the tree in front of him hardly…

"Give up now… or the next attack I will surely kill you" Natsume said to him…

Ryuu, tried to stand up as he used the help of the tree he crashed on…

"Try then…" Ryuu said…

He was deeply wounded, but seeing he was unable to fight Natsume turned his back from him…

"I don't fight helpless people" Natsume said to him coldly…

The roar of thunder was heard all over as lightning began to travel across the woods as it burns every tree it collides with…

"Natsume this isn't over yet!" Ryuu shouted as he stretched out his arm and was about to aim at Natsume...

The clouds above them roared and lightning began to travel and with a blink of an eye… it burned every tree it passed…

* * *

**Inside the cathedral**

Mikan is feeling the tension she caused, she was afraid someone might kill someone else, and she doesn't it to be Natsume…

She kept silent as she was filled with fear; all of a sudden they heard a loud crashing sound as it was followed by a yell…

"What was that" Mikan said as soon as she heard the noise, quickly she stood up and was about to reach for the door knob when…

"Do you think going there is the best choice?" Hotaru said to her

She tilted her head and surrendered….it was of no use going there…

She sat quietly, every minute that passes by is hard to bear for her, and she was there sitting, doing nothing while someone she cares for might be deeply wounded or in the worst scenario…

A few minutes have passed by and she felt so restless…

"Hotaru I don't care whatever you say… I'll go there..." Mika said as she hastily stood up from her seat…

But all of a sudden she heard the door opened wide, slowly she turned her back to see who the person that opened it…was

The lightning stricken, tears began to fell from her eyes as she saw a particular raven haired boy standing in front of her… her amber orbs met with a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs…

"Natsume!" she said as she quickly ran towards him

But as she was about to near him, Natsume fell down as his back was leaning on the door…

"Natsume… hey… wake up… don't tell me you're dead" she said as she was crying her heart out while she embraces him…

"Idiot don't kill someone that is alive" Natsume said to her

"I thought…" she said

"I have nine lives…" was just what he said "isn't this a chapel?" he asked her as he pulled her hand…

"Yeah… hey…" she said

Her eyes opened wide as she saw Natsume place a ring on her finger…

"Just stay by my side and never leave me again" Natsume proposed to her…

"Not again I promise" she said...

_**---------------END------------------------**_

_**Author's notes: **_Hi guys… thank you very much for reading and supporting this story…. Thanks for all of the reviews… and thank you for the C2 oranges under the sun… I'm sorry if the ending is like this…. but I hope you liked it… well as I said before he is going dead and well he died didn't he? haha that's all… thanks for everything guys …

lovelotsz,,

aeyteenicole


End file.
